powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Dancers
"Hey, boss!" said Kakos, "the Falls Creek High School prom is tonight!" "And?" asked King Zor?" "Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" said Kakos. "I get your drift," said King Zor, "let's do it! Now, leave!" "Yes, sire!" said Kakos. Kakos left. King Zor created the DJ Zombie monster. Kakos and DJ Zombie went down to the back entrance of the Falls Creek High school. They disabled the security system for the entrance to the back door. They broke entered the back door. They found themselves in the back area of the gym. They came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him, and locked him in a closet. DJ Zombie took over and replaced the current record with a record that would make everyone act like zombies. When DJ Zombie played the record, everyone at the prom began acting like zombies. DJ Zombie and Kakos were elated at their success. The alarm sounded at the temple. The rangers assembled at the temple. "Those people are acting like zombies!" said Flynn. "Yeah!" said Cole, "let's go, everyone!" "Wait!" said Aisha, "if we go, we will be caught in the zombie spell! We need a plan!" "Yeah," said Cole, "you're right." "I think that this one should be up to a member of the Wind Team!" said Jason. "Why do you say that?" asked Ashley. "They are the ones who can easily blow the record and turntable over or at least destroy it!" said Jason. "Yeah," said Ashley, "you have a point there! Who wants to go?" "I'll go!" said Aisha. "Are you sure?" asked Ashley. "Somebody has to," said Aisha. "Well," said Lauren, "good luck!" Aisha teleported in front of the turntable and quickly smashed the record to pieces. The staff and students were free of the spell. DJ Zombie left the gym. Aisha went back to the temple. The staff and students were shaken up. The gym was in shambles. The principal decided to reschedule the prom to a later date. They all went home. They decided to leave the state of the gym for the night janitors. DJ Zombie was causing trouble in another part of the area of Addison Bay. THe rangers regrouped to that area. DJ Zombie was shooting magic disks at the rangers. Lauren came at DJ Zombie with her Power Shield. Most of the magic disks were hitting her Power Shield. Jason was behind her with his Power Sword. When they became close enough, Jason leaped in the area with his Power Sword, fired it up, and hit DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie fell over. All six rangers blasted them with their Power Blasters. DJ Zombie had trouble getting up. The Wind Team used their Wind Might and thrust it into DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie became incapacitated. The rangers called on the WInd Zords and the Fire Zords. They formed the Wind Megazord and the Fire Megazord. They all exchanged punches and kicks. The two Megazords were winning. The Wind Megazord thrust their Wind Daggers through DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie fell backwards and exploded. DJ Zombie was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, retired their zords, and returned to the temple. Category:Power Rangers: Rangers of Promise Category:Episode